The Blessed
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: Dumbledore's thoughts before he tells Hogwarts what really happened to Cedric. Inspired by Matthew 5:3-11. God, Heaven, etc. are mentioned so if this offends you, don't read and don't flame! Thanks! Please r/r and have a nice day!


A.N.: A somewhat pointless story I wrote after Sunday School. It's basically what was going through Dumbledore's mind just before he made the speech where he told everyone the truth about Cedric's death. The Bible verses (in italic) are taken from Matthew 5:3-11. My Bible is the New Revised Standard version of the King James, so the words might be different from those in your Bible, but the meaning is more or less the same. This mentions God, Heaven, etc., so if this kind of stuff offends you or something, then don't read, and please don't flame me for this. Please please r/r! 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter related stuff. The Bible belongs to everyone because God's love and His word is for everyone. The translation I used belongs to all the people who translated it. I own the plot. Have a nice day. 

***

Dumbledore sighed. Another year over. It had been a year that had begun so happily, yet had ended so sadly with Cedric's death. Questions raced through his mind: Should I tell them? Are they ready to know the truth? Do I really need to tell them? 

_Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

Dumbledore's eyes landed on Justin Finch-Fletchey. Face somber, subdued, he was a mirror image of the whole Hufflepuff table. After Cedric died, the whole house was poor in spirit. 

He remembered when they had all learned that Cedric had died. The House, usually so cheerful and upbeat, had turned so somber, so sad, so poor in spirit, that it had torn Dumbledore's house. It had been the same when, so many years before, Maureen McCarthy, a muggle-born Hufflepuff, had died, the first Hogwarts student who had ever died directly at Voldemort's hand. A cheerful house had become sad then, and now history was repeating itself. 

But, he remembered, they are blessed. They will be given something much greater, even if it is a long time away from now. 

_Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted._

He moved his gaze over to the Ravenclaw table, to where Cho Chang sat. Tears were streaming down her face. Usually so boisterous and contained (one of the things that made her so popular), she now made no effort to even pretend to be so. 

The image of her and Cedric at the Yule Ball came to mind. He remembered how happily they had danced together. They had been best friends since the first year, and just then, their friendship had blossomed into love. Why had their sweet, innocent, happily love been cut short? His heart ached for her, too. 

His condolence to himself was that she is blessed nonetheless, and that she will obtain comfort, somehow. 

_Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth._

His eyes moved to the Gryffindor table where Neville sat. He looked so small, so meek, and so scared. The small boy, unable to be decisive, unable to do anything but be his meek self. 

He could still remember the day the Longbottom had been killed. He had come to the place they were murdered and saw the only thing left: Neville. When his gaze had meet the little boy's, he knew that the boy would be sad and meek as he grew up. How could he not? And as Dumbledore had predicted, the boy had. And now his parents murderer had come back, and how could this little boy feel now? 

But he reminded himself that someday, Neville would become a great figure, for the meek were blessed, and will eventually inherit the earth. 

_Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled._

Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape, seated at the Slytherin section of the Staff Table. Though he didn't try to show it, Snape did care about what was right, Dumbledore knew, for why else would he choose to spy for the good side against the Dark Lord? He knew the sacrifice that Snape was making, and was grateful for it. 

Snape tried so hard, in spite that he was so embittered by life, to get righteousness to the earth. He remembered so recently when Snape had agreed to continue working as a spy, and then so long ago when Snape had previously agreed, during the first rule of Voldemort. Why must such peoples searches be unfulfilled so long? It seemed as though their wants for righteousness would never be fulfilled. 

Then Dumbledore remembered that eventually, they would be, for these people are blessed. 

_Blessed are the merciful, for they will receive mercy. _

Dumbledore looked over to Hermione, Harry and Ron, looking at their faces, which showed mercy. He knew that even when it sometimes took a while, they were always merciful to each other, and to others sometimes too. 

He remembered their frequent fights with one another. He had heard a number of times fights, true, but he had also heard many apologies. A sorrowful smile passed through his face. And then he remembered Peter Pettigrew. He had caused Harry's parents to die, and yet they had granted him mercy. They were so merciful, so why did life seem so merciless towards them? 

And he remembered that they were blessed in spite of all their hardship, for they, the merciful, will obtain mercy. 

_Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God._

Dumbledore looked across from the trio where Ginny sat. She was always so sweet, her heart so pure. 

He remembered the many times she'd used her kind, pure heart. He remembered in Flourish and Blotts when she had defended Harry. He remembered her innocent fright and apology after the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered her innocent, pure smile, and the way she so looked up to her brother. He knew that some time, Voldemort was going to somehow mar her life, too. Why did such a pure heart have to be touched by such an evil, unpure being? 

But, he remembered, she is nevertheless blessed for this heart, for she will be able to see God and see the goodness of Him and of life. 

_Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of God_

Dumbledore looked again to the Staff table, where Hagrid and Madame Maxime sat. They were here to make peace, he knew. He remembered every small thing, and then the larger thing that they were to do. 

He recalled how they had volunteered and agreed to go to make peace among the giants and to bring them to fight Voldemort. So few people, even so few half-giants, would volunteer to do this, but they did so willingly. He felt sad as he wondered why the world made it so such peacemaking was necessary. 

But, he remembered, they are blessed, for they are doing God's will: trying to bring peace, and they will be rewarded for it. 

_Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

Dumbledore's eyes returned to the Gryffindor table, looking at Harry Potter. For his righteousness, his refusal to join the Dark Side and his willingness to fight evil, he was persecuted. 

He remembered the boy's description of what Voldemort had done to him and shuddered. Why did this have to happen to such a young boy? Why did a mere fourteen year old have to be punished like this, just for believing in the good? His heart ached for the boy, for the ruin of his childhood. 

But, he remembered again, Harry is blessed still, for he will come to the kingdom of God and of Heaven in the life to come. 

_Blessed are you when people revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil against you falsely on my account._

Dumbledore surveyed the entire great hall, realizing that almost all, with the exception of only a few, would be persecuted and done evil to in some way for the sake of the Good, and for the sake of God, for God meant the Good. But they would be blessed, and their reward for standing up for what is right would be great, even if it came in a time far from now and a place far from here. 

Should I tell them? He wondered once again. This time he knew the answer: yes, for they are the blessed, and the blessed must know the truth. 

*Finis*


End file.
